Naruto of Mahora
by EternalKnight219
Summary: Naruto is exiled from Konoha after bringing Sasuke back. So, he heads for a place he would be safe. Now three years later, he has a little brother named Negi Springfield and now he has to endure wild adventures at Mahora Academy. Naruharem.Maybe M later.


**Naruto of Mahora**

_**Summary: Naruto is exiled from Konoha after bringing Sasuke back. So, he heads for a place he would be safe. Now three years later, he has a little brother named Negi Springfield and now he has to endure wild adventures at Mahora Academy. Naruharem.**_

_**Reminder: Since my name is not Masashi Kishimoto or Ken Akamatsu, I don't own Naruto and Negima. Sucks huh? I wonder what it would be like to own them. There will also be elements from Bleach, but this is not a Bleach crossover. But I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. **__**!**_

Speech

_Thoughts_

Jutsu/Spells/Kido

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon Thought**_

_**Chapter 1: YOU WHAAAAT?**_

_**Council Chambers, Hokage Tower, Konohagakure no Sato**_

"You heard us loud and clear Tsunade. Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby exiled from the village of Konohagakure no Sato on pain of death until further notice. You have a week to pack up your things and leave. The council has spoken." The crippled elder, Danzo, spoke smugly.

Naruto, who was silent for the entire proceeding, merely nodded as he turned to leave, not noticing the sad looks from the Shinobi Council and the looks of glee from the civilians. His head drooped low as the sentence truly sunk in. He had never felt so melancholy in his entire life, however he hid it behind one of his false smiles as Jiraiya approached him.

"Hey brat, you ok?" Jiraiya asked cautiously as he didn't want to aggravate the boy even more. The toad sannin was surprised and unnerved when he saw Naruto's bright smile. He looked sadly at Naruto and said, "You know its ok to show your feelings Naruto."

Naruto's smile disappeared quickly when he said that and it began to reflect his broken heart. Sakura had slapped him and called him a monster for hurting her precious Sasuke-kun. Sasuke threatened to kill him the next time they saw each other (even though Naruto was beginning to feel like Sasuke wanted to kill him since Naruto came back with Tsunade), and all the villagers began treating him worse than ever. Kakashi didn't even visit Naruto in the hospital and that was one of the things that hurt the most.

Jiraiya looked at the shattered, broken boy in front of him with tears in his eyes and anger in his heart. _'How dare they! How dare they exile him! After everything he's done, these "people" still think he is the Kyuubi.'_ "Naruto, Tsunade wanted to see you for something."

Naruto, in his torn jumpsuit, followed the white-maned man into Tsunade's office, where she was waiting with red, bleary eyes and an unopened Sake bottle on the desk. "Hey baa-chan, don't look so sad. You'll become even more of drunk if you do!"

Jiraiya sweatdropped at Naruto's poor attempt to lighten the mood as the air in the office grew serious. Tsunade looked at Naruto. "Naruto, before you leave, there are some things I need to give to you."

She handed Naruto a portion of the Sandaime's will that was written just for him, and a few other scrolls. She and Jiraiya waited with bated breath as he read through them. As he continued to read, tears welled up in his eyes. After he finished all of the scrolls, he looked up at Jiraiya and Tsunade with watery eyes and a heartbroken, yet hopeful visage as the white haired ninja gave him a kind smile, "It's ok. Just let it all out."

Naruto ran into Jiraiya's arms and began to wail and cry. Tsunade, along with a sniffling Shizune, joined in as Naruto cried for his parents, the Sandaime, his lost dreams, and for all the people who died that night.

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself staring at a familiar sight. He saw the dark cage which held the Kyuubi and he walked towards it before stopping right before the seal. Two red eyes peered out of the darkness.

"**What do you want, brat? Why are you here? You don't need my chakra right now so why are you gracing me with your insignificant existence."**

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

The fox, ill prepared for that comment, was somewhat confused. _**'I'm sorry? What does this brat mean by I'm sorry?'**_

"**Why are you apologizing to me?"** the great fox asked, clearly confused and irritated.

"I'm sorry I demanded your chakra from you. I'm sorry that I blamed you for all the misfortune in my life. I realize now that it was wrong for me to do so."

"**I don't care for your silly apologies…"**

"He will pay for what he did." Naruto said abruptly.

The Kyuubi gave Naruto its full attention as it noticed something in the boy that it never saw before. The fox saw the desire for justice, for peace, for harmony and understanding. It felt warmness come from the boy it had not felt since the Shodaime Hokage and the Rikudo Sennin. However, it also felt determination and focus coming from the brat, something the hyperactive ignoramus lacked greatly. Then it remembered what he said, **"Who will…"**

"Madara. I know what happened."

Initially, the fox felt anger at hearing the name, but then it realized what the boy was really saying. The fox, for the first time, felt proud of its host. **"So you wish to gain vengeance against Madara?"**

"Eventually. Even if I left the Elemental Continent, which I plan on doing, he will pursue me. I will be ready for him when the time comes." Naruto said with determination. "But I also don't blame you for attacking."

The fox stared at the boy until it closed its eyes. When Naruto saw those red orbs again, they were around leg height as a nine tailed fox the size of a St. Bernard came up to the cage and licked Naruto's palm. **"Thanks kit, you don't know what it means to me to hear that from you."**

Naruto smiled, "So, can you tell me about my mother?"

Kyuubi gave a fanged grin.

_**Timeskip 2 days later**_

Naruto left Konoha during the night. He left Tsunade with a letter saying goodbye and also with a list of his demands as the defacto clan head of the Uzumaki and leader of Uzushiogakure and Uzu no Kuni. Naruto began heading Kaminari no Kuni, where he would catch a boat off the Elemental Continent and head for Mundus Magicus, where he would make a new life for himself and prepare himself for Madara's arrival. He turned around once to give the sleeping people of Konoha his favorite one fingered salute and trekked off into the distant night.

_**That morning, Council Room, Hokage Tower, Konohagakure**_

"Now that the demon is gone, what next?" one council member sneered. However, his arrogance disappeared as quickly as his potty training when he felt an enormous amount of killing intent directed towards him from the Shinobi council.

Tsunade stood up, "Now, because of his exile, Uzumaki Naruto has left behind a few legal demands that need to be addressed."

Haruno Ayano snorted, "Why should we even accommodate the demon's requests?"

Tsunade smirked, "Because he is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, respectively the Yondaime Hokage and the Konoha Aka Chishio no Habanero (bloody red habanero) and the heir of the Namikaze Family and the head of the Uzumaki Clan."

After Tsunade dropped the bomb, the civilians were in an uproar while the shinobi were not surprised. They noticed that he acted just like Kushina and looked like Minato enough to make the assumption. After Tsunade got them to calm down, she opened up the list of demands and began reading them off:

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Clan Head of the Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure no Sato and Heir of the Namikaze Family, Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, hereby entrust the Namikaze Estate and property to Jiraiya of the Sannin and Hyuuga Hiashi. _

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Clan Head of the Uzumaki, Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and I, Lord Hayabusa Kenshin, Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, hereby demand the immediate surrender of all assets of the Namikaze Family and Uzumaki Clan and the personal effects of both Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato to Uzumaki Naruto. Failure to do so will result in dire consequences._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, hereby requests that all assets of the Namikaze Clan, barring Uzumaki funds, be used to fund relief efforts for victims of the Kyuubi attacks and the Chunnin Exam invasion. _

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, I, Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, and I, Hayabusa Kenshin, Lord Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, hereby reassert the Fukuoka Accords between the Uzumaki and Senju Clans and should Senju Tsunade die heirless, then Uzumaki Naruto becomes sole executor of Senju Clan holdings. _

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head and Executor of Senju Holdings, hereby declare that should Senju Tsunade die heirless, then all Senju Clan Holdings and assets will belong to the present daimyo._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, hereby bequeath the Oiroke no Jutsu to Sarutobi Konohamaru._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, hereby bequeath my tab at Ichiraku Ramen to Akimichi Chouji. Use it well my friend._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Clan Head of the Uzumaki, hereby bequeath all Uzumaki Clan property in Konoha (my apartment building) and all personal effects of mine left to Umino Iruka._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, hereby bequeath copies of the recipes of Uzumaki Kushina to the Akimichi Clan._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, hereby bequeath my foot up Uchiha Sasuke's arrogant ass and I really hope he gets killed one day._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, hereby bequeath my garden and all of my rare plants to the Yamanaka Clan and Konoha General Hospital._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, hereby bequeath a warehouse of hammocks to the Nara Clan so your lazy asses don't have to lay on the ground to watch the clouds._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, hereby bequeath a warehouse full of kitchenware to the Nara Clan because you Nara women are really going to need it._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, hereby bequeath my set of silver dog whistles to the Inuzuka Clan. _

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, hereby bequeath a scroll of basic jutsu to the Hyuuga Clan. Seriously, you guys really need to diversify. Jyuuken's good and all, until you face someone who can resist it._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, hereby bequeath the Uzumaki genjutsu "__Magen: Ikari no Shinigami__" to the Kurama Clan._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Clan Head of the Uzumaki, Defacto Leader of Uzushiogakure no Sato and Lord Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni, hereby declare that due to the insults given of late by the civilians and various shinobi of Konoha towards the Uzumaki Clan, the Konoha-Uzushio Treaty is abolished and the alliance between Konohagakure no Sato and the Uzumaki Clan is severed._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Clan Head of the Uzumaki, Leader of Uzushio and Lord Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni, hereby demand that all Uzumaki and Uzushio symbols be removed from Konoha apparel. The Shodaime Hokage placed Uzushio and Uzumaki symbols and crests on much of Konoha's apparel due to the close ties of friendship that my clan and this village had. Apparently, this friendship is at its end as Konoha has not honored it and has even persecuted the present Uzumaki Head._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Clan Head of the Uzumaki, Leader of Uzushio and Lord Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni, hereby demand that all Uzumaki and Uzumaki-based Fuinjutsu and jutsu, save for ones bequeathed by myself personally, be immediately returned to me via summoned toad. This list includes the __Fuja Hoin__, __Fuka Hoin_, _Shisho Fuin, Hyuga Soke no Juinjutsu,__(Hiashi smiles at this point)__Ura Shisho Fuin, Hakke no Fuin Shiki, Shiki Fuujin, etc._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Clan Head of the Uzumaki, hereby reverses the Barter of Aichi and demands the removal of the Caged Bird Seal from all Hyuga Branch Members and also demands its return. A copy of the Hakke no Fuin Shiki will be given in compensation._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Clan Head of the Uzumaki and Head of the Namikaze Family, Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and I, Hayabusa Kenshin, Lord Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, hereby demand the surrender of all of Minato and Kushina's jutsu and weapons. This includes the Hiraishin, Rasengan, the Time-Space Kunai, the Aka Shi, etc. Failure to cooperate will result in the revocation of Konoha's charter._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Clan Head of the Uzumaki and Head of the Namikaze Family, and I, Hayabusa Kenshin, Lord Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, hereby demand that except for Jiraiya of the Sannin and Tsunade of the Sannin, no Uzumaki and/or Namikaze seal or jutsu will be used by any ninja of Konohagakure._

_I, Hayabusa Kenshin, Lord Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, hereby demand that any attempt to deny these previous demands or attempt at providing Uchiha Sasuke with these techniques will result in the immediate extinction of the Uchiha Clan in Konoha or execution for any perpetrator. Also, Konoha's charter will be revoked._

_I, Hayabusa Kenshin, Lord Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, hereby demand the immediate execution of one Touji Mizuki and the temporary suspension of Uchiha Sasuke's ninja license. Failure to do so will result in the permanent end to the civilian council._

_I, Hayabusa Kenshin, Lord Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, hereby declare Uzumaki Naruto an Honorary Guard of the Capital and decree that any Konoha attempt to place him in the Bingo Book will not be tolerated._

_I, Hayabusa Kenshin, Lord Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, hereby decree that no missing-nin, ANBU, or mercenary on payroll of Konoha will pursue Uzumaki Naruto or any other subjects of exile. Failure to adhere to this decree will result in the immediate revocation of Konoha's charter. _

_I, Hayabusa Kenshin, Lord Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, hereby decrees that any member of ANBU ROOT that pursues and attempts to assasinate Uzumaki Naruto will be executed immediately along with the immediate execution of Shimura Danzo. _

_I, Hayabusa Kenshin, Lord Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, hereby decree that due to previous occurrences of violence towards a certain person during a certain occasion, the Kyuubi Festival on October 10 will no longer be permitted. Frankly, I believe it's quite insulting to those who gave their lives, whether literally or metaphorically (human sacrifice), to celebrate the demise of the Kyuubi and completely forget the fact that they gave their lives for your village and the nation of Hi no Kuni. October 10 will be a national day of mourning, nothing more._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, hereby demand of the Godaime Hokage and the Elders of Konoha to reveal the true statuses of my mother Uzumaki Kushina, and the wife of the Shodaime Hokage, Uzumaki Mito, as my predecessors for jinchurriki of the Kyuubi._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan Head, hereby demand that the Sandaime's law be upheld to the highest standing of the law and be maintained until the people of Konoha are mature enough to handle the truth. _

_Finally, I, Uzumaki Naruto, Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, would like to say to the citizens of Konoha that I would like you to eat my shit and go fuck yourselves because sucking the Uchiha's needlepoint dick is all you people are good for anyway. Peace out bitches! =p_

_**Four Year Later, Wales, Great Britain**_

'_Y'know Kyu, I thought they would actually resist my list of demands.'_

'**Well kit, the daimyo may have been a great help there.'**

'_Yeah. Need to thank him if we go back.'_

A boy of 16 stood on a hill overlooking an ornate, cathedral style building. It had been four years since Naruto arrived on the other side, and he made one hell of an entrance, slaughtering a horde of demons attacking a wizard town.

'_I really need to thank E-sensei and Killer Bee-sensei. They really helped me straighten out. And taught some killer moves. I can actually do douchebag's Chidori without handsigns.'_

Naruto Uzumaki, as he was known in Wales, had untamable, spikey blonde hair with two long locks framing his face, making him look exactly like his father. He wore a black collared shirt, black slacks, black socks, shiny black shoes, a silver tie, and a red haori with black fire licking the bottom. He carried two large scrolls on his back, one was a scroll that held all his belongings, while the other was the toad summoning scroll.

It was four years ago that he met Negi Springfield, his little brother. He later met Negi's cousin Nekane after assisting Negi's father Nagi defeat the horde of demons destroying their village. They were magi who could use magic, however Naruto found out the hard way that he couldn't use magic. So, he found an alternative. He developed a technique that would allow him to use not only chakra as a whole, but also the two components that compose chakra, Ki (physical energy) and Reiryoku (spiritual energy). After learning many of his parents jutsu using the Kage Bunshin method and the jutsu his two teachers, the Yondaime Raikage, E, and his brother, Killer Bee, jinchurriki of the Hachibi, he began experimenting with his Reiryoku. After a year away from Konoha with his new family in Wales, he began developing spells using reiryoku called Kido, or demon way. Kyuubi of course thought this was hilarious, but the fox stopped laughing when Naruto invented his first spell he named Byakurai, or pale lightning.

After witnessing the massive lightning bolt that created, Naruto began creating more kido at an astonishing rate. He soon split them into three different types. Spells like Byakurai he called Hado, or Way of Destruction. Binding spells that he invented were called Bakudo, or Way of Binding. And then there was medical kido spells, which didn't have names. After four years, Naruto was incredibly powerful, however, after sparring with the headmaster of the school, he nearly lost. So, Naruto never stopped creating more Kido. He even created ones that were so powerful that he had to make a forbidden scroll of them.

However, he never slacked off from his ninja training and learned many new jutsu, including the Chidori, which he remembered the seals for. (I mean seriously, it was used on the poor kid at least three times. I think he would know the hand seals by now.) Naruto achieved a very high proficiency in wind manipulation to the point in which he could manipulate wind without hand seals. He also became highly proficient at Suiton and Raiton ninjutsu while being proficient at Doton and Katon jutsu. and mastered the Uzumaki Sky Dragon taijutsu form. He also became highly proficient at fuinjutsu and also mastered Senjutsu through the Perfect Sage Mode.

"BIG BROTHER!" a loud cry came from below Naruto as he looked down to see a ten-year old Negi smiling back up at him.

Naruto smiled brightly at the red-haired mage as he descended the hill and asked, "What is it, Negi?"

Negi smile slid a little as he showed his aniki his diploma. "I graduated today and received my assignment. Funnily enough, you've been assigned to come with me."

Naruto looked down at the searing words "Teacher In Japan" and blinked.

"NANI?"

_**-Ok Chapter 1 is done. This is my first Naruto/Negima crossover so people are going to have to chill out. Second, Naruto may be overpowered, but have you seen the enemies in Negima? They are pretty tough. Trust me, Naruto is definitely not overpowered. I'll update as soon as I can.**_


End file.
